In Bed With Vlad
by Camfield
Summary: Phantom only likes to hear 5 words in bed. Vlad isn't one of them. DPDF slash. Pitch Pearl


Kyuugi: Merry Christmas!!

Iisha: Or Happy Holidays for those who don't celebrate.

Kyuugi: Though this isn't very good I give it to my lovely groupie, without whom I would be lost. YAY for groupies!!

Iisha: Enjoy the almost smut.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it.

* * *

**In Bed With Vlad-**

Phantom liked to think that he was a patient person, but Danny had one quirk that not only annoyed the hell out of him, but made him want to pull out his hair in frustration.

Danny liked to talk in bed.

Not just talk, he liked to talk about mortal enemies, ghost attacks, and a myriad of other incredibly unsexy things.

Phantom was NOT a bedroom talker. In fact, really, the only thing he wanted to do in the bedroom involved about 5 words. Two of which were swear words and one of which was his name.

The other two should be fairly easy to figure out.

Not that Phantom had any other complaint about his lover. Danny was responsive and sensual, and as a teenage boy, was nearly always willing. He was an _incredibly_ sexy handful in Phantom's opinion.

Except when he decided that it was time to talk, not much could derail his train of thought. Not that Phantom didn't try…

* * *

Growling Danny walked into his room and slammed the door shut. Not paying any attention to Phantom, who was leaning against the wall, he moodily threw his backpack to the floor, kicking off his shoes a second later.

"Mom isn't happy and dad is exuberant. You know what that means."

Danny had his shirt off, and was pulling down his jeans when a cool arm wrapped around his waist.

Phantom nuzzled Danny's neck, trying to pull the boy to the bed they shared, already clad in only a pair of boxers.

Danny finished slipping off the jeans, scowling at the wall in front of him. "Vlad is coming over this weekend."

Phantom said nothing, instead nipping at the skin below his mouth, trying to coax Danny out of his 'I want to talk' mode.

"I know he's gonna try to take mom away again. The bastard can't take a hint!"

Phantom bit down.

"Its like, no matter how many times he fails he still doesn't get that I wont let him have mom!"

Phantom's hands had found their way to the edge of polka-dotted boxers and were trailing the skin right above them.

"I mean jeez!! What do I have to do to get him to realize that he's lost!"

Phantom slipped a hand into Danny's boxers, fingers lightly teasing the tops of Danny's thighs.

Danny twisted his head to look at Phantom. "Not tonight. I'm tired, upset and you seem to think that sex is the only way to solve things."

Phantom pulled back his hand to rest on Danny's waist again.

"You make it seem like I only come on to you when you are upset."

The look on Danny's face told the Phantom that he was not amused, and that if his hands weren't removed in about five seconds…

Phantom nearly jumped back. Normally he would have snorted and kept going, but Danny had murder in his eyes and a hand quite close to his groin. And as forward as Phantom was, he realized that it would be very hard to have sex without a certain piece of equipment.

Phantom looked at Danny warily.

"Something you'd like to talk about dear?"

Danny's mouth twitched at being called 'dear' but he sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him, a very firm indication that Phantom was to sit down.

Phantom was a bit uneasy at the look still in Danny's eyes, but resignedly sat next to his lover.

"You were saying?"

Danny's mouth twitched again before he flopped back onto the bed. "I was saying that Vlad can't take a hint. He knows that NO-one here likes him but Jack, and only because my dad is an idiot!"

Phantom stayed sitting, if only because hormones were making it very hard not to do _anything, _and he was pretty sure Danny was looking this good on purpose to tease him…

"…trying to?"

Phantom's head snapped around. "Wha?"

Danny sighed, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. Really, was it too much to ask that they talk for one night? One night! It wasn't like Danny denied Phantom sex.. Good lord! Danny was pretty sure that twice a night was quite enough thank you, except Phantom always had that look of 'I want to jump you now' on his face.

How Phantom was able to fight ghosts looking like he'd been freshly shagged was a mystery in itself. You'd think the other ghosts would just start laughing after a while, or at least change their angle of attack.

Except they didn't and Phantom would show up at the last minute to suck them into the thermos, then fly home to finish the game of 'let's make Danny scream' that he'd left moments before.

And if those stupid fangirls knew that he was shagging Phantom… Danny shivered. He didn't even want to think about that.

Danny let his hands fall to his sides and looked up at Phantom's slightly confused and apprehensive face.

"Nothing."

He pulled Phantom down into a gentle kiss and sighed when they broke apart.

Phantom knew that Danny wasn't particularly pleased with him at the moment, so he wasn't quite sure why Danny had let the subject drop or what he had done to get the kiss. But hey, never look a gift horse in the mouth.

"That was NOT an invitation!"

At least they weren't talking about Vlad anymore.


End file.
